Zehn Dinge
by Reva91
Summary: Zehn Dinge...die ich an dir hasse! Genaue Inhaltsangabe gibts im Vorwort!


_**Zehn Dinge…(die ich an dir hasse) **_

_**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° **_

_**Name:** __Zehn Dinge…(die ich an dir hasse) _

_**Autor:** __Reva_

_**Rating:** __R16-Slash_

_**Genre:** __Allgemein/Romanze_

_**Warnings:** __OOC, Slash, Lime & Lemon_

_**Pairing:** __Harry/Draco _

_**Spielraum:** se__chstes Schuljahr – Voldi tot, Dumbi putzmunter : ) _

_**Summary:**_

_Dumbledore hatte es satt: Der andauernde Häuserkrieg artete immer mehr aus und das Paradebeispiel dafür waren ohne Zweifel Harry und Draco, die sich bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit in die Haare kriegten. Jetzt würde der Schulleiter diesem Theater endlich ein Ende setzten: Jeweils zwei Schüler aus verfeindeten Häusern würden drei Wochen lang ein Team bilden und sich in diesem Zeitraum mit einer ganz besonderen Aufgabe beschäftigen: ‚Finde Zehn Dinge heraus, die du an deinem Partner zu schätzen weißt.' _

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° _

**P r o l o g **

Mit großen Schritten sah ich ihn auf mich zu kommen, den einzigen Kerl in Hogwarts, der mich noch mehr hasste, als Professor Snape, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. (‚Nein, völlig unmöglich, Mr. Potter, schließlich ist der Dunkle Lord schon seit längerem von uns gegangen')

Mir war es ein absolutes Rätsel, wieso Malfoy mich hierher diktiert hatte, ausgerechnet mich, und dann auch noch in diese gottverlassene Gegend. Trotzdem hatte ich seine ‚netten' Einladung am Nachmittag nicht abschlagen können, wo er sie doch so unglaublich charmant formuliert hatte. ‚Um 19 Uhr im Verbotenem Wald, Potter! Und wehe du schleppst das Wiesel oder Schlammblut mit!'

Ich hatte seine ‚Bitte' befolgt und meine beiden besten Freunde im warmen freundlichen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassen.

Mit unübersehbarem Interesse in den Augen richtete ich mich ein wenig auf, straffte die Schultern und versuchte so zumindest ein wenig selbstbewusst rüberzukommen, während sich der blonde Teufel ziemlich schnell näherte.

_Selbstbewusstsein war in Malfoys Nähe überlebenswichtig, besonders wenn dieser einen solch missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck mit sich herum trug, wie es momentan der Fall war. Bei Godrics verfilzter Löwenmähne, der schien ja kurz vorm überkochen zu sein!_

Sogar von hier aus konnte ich erkennen, das die Luft, die Malfoys Körper umgab, flimmerte wie brennende Luft (Vergleichbar mit der Hitze bei einem Waldbrand). Das musste die flüssig gewordenen Wut sein, die sich mit dem Sauerstoff verbunden hatte und eine absolut explosive Reaktion ergeben hatte, die binnen Sekunden ganze Wälder dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte. Unglaublich, ich hatte eine völlig neue chemische Reaktionsgleichung aufgestellt! Dabei konnte ich dieses Fach nie ausstehen (Chemie ähnelte Zaubertränke einfach zu sehr).

Schade das ich meine Entdeckung vor meinem Tod niemanden mehr miteilen konnte, denn Malfoy strafte mich mit einem sehr eindeutigen Blick, der nichts anderes versprach als: Mord.

Ok, jetzt wo ich so genauer darüber nachdachte, fiel mir auf einmal doch die eine oder andere Sache ein, geschehen in naher Vergangenheit, für die Malfoy bestimmt gut und gerne Lust hätte, mir was auf die Fresse zu geben. Ich war nur gespannt, welches er später als Mordmotiv vor dem Zauberergericht angeben würde.

„Hallo, Malfoy!", lächelte ich ihn zuckersüß und absolut unschuldig an, denn ich wusste ganz genau, das ihn so etwas (‚grade von Potter!') auf die Palme brachte. Und nirgendwo anders sah ich meinen Lieblingsfeind lieber als dort oben die Kokosnüsse zählen.

Wie schon vermutet, war mit Malfoy heute nicht gut Kirschen essen. Mit Verachtung und unüberhörbarer Wut spuckte er mir folgende Worte ins Gesicht.

„Wisch dir das unschuldige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, Potter! Ich weiß, was du getan hast, leugne gar nicht erst! Was fällt dir ein meinen Zaubertrank zu sabotieren!?...

- Ach! Das war also der Anlass für dieses äußerst zwielichtige Treffen mitten in einem finsteren Wald?-

… Guck nicht so gespielt empört, du warst es! Ich habe Zeugen!"

Ob er damit unsere unfähige Teampartnerin Pansy ‚Blubbergesicht' Parkinson meinte, die rein zufällig genauso wie ich auch mit ihren kleinen Wurstfingern im Zaubertrank herumgerührt hatte? Wenn ja, sollte er sich dringend um glaubwürdigere Zeugen bemühen… als ob sie nicht genauso unter Tatverdacht stehen würde wie meine Wenigkeit!

„Meinst du etwa deine stinkwütende Exfreundin, mit der du vor zwei Tagen per Eule Schluss gemacht hast, Malfoy?", fragte ich den bebenden Blonden mit unüberhörbarem Genuss und geradezu triefendem Sarkasmus.

„Was geht dich mein Privatleben an, Potter!?", fauchte Malfoy mich an und versuchte mich mit kleinen Messern, die aus seinen Augen herausschossen, zu erdolchen. Ich wich ihnen gekonnt aus.

„Nichts, du Spinner! Aber hast du nicht eine einzige Sekunde seit heut Vormittag an die Möglichkeit gedacht, das Pansy sich ein wenig gedemütigt fühlen könnte und mit Hilfe unseres Zaubertrankprojekts in Snapes Unterricht ein Ventil für ihre Rachegelüste gefunden hat!"

„_Professor Snape, Potter, es heißt Professor Snape! _Außerdem ist das nur wieder eine völlig unglaubwürdige Ausrede, um die Schuld von dir abzuwaschen, du elender…. ! Pansy ist immer noch eine Slytherin und besitzt ihren Stolz! – Auch wenn sie nervt!", fügte Malfoy schnell hinzu.

„Ja falscher Stolz, wie er in eurem Haus üblich zu sein scheint!"

„Wage es ja nicht, schlecht über mein Haus zu reden, Narbengesicht!"

„Stinkende Schlangengrube!"

_"Potter!!_"

„Dunkles Kellerloch mit gammligen Gardinen vor den angepekten Fenstern!"

„Du traust dich heute was!!!"

„Vermoderte, dreckige-"

„Schnauze, Potter!!! STUPOR!"

Mit einem lauten Japsen warf ich mich zu Boden und spürte den grellen Fluch an mir vorbeijagen, wie er die ganze Waldlichtung erleuchtete und an einer nicht weit entfernten Tanne zerbarst. Malfoys Nasenflügel bebten bedrohlich und seine Halsschlagader pochte vor blindem Zorn.

Ja, ich hatte es mal wieder geschafft, den Eisprinz nur durch drei nette Sätze aus meinem Munde zur Weißglut zu bringen. Wäre Malfoy in einem etwas gestandenen Alter, hätte das sein Herz schon lange nicht mehr mitgemacht. Und mein Körper bestimmt auch nicht, denn dieses andauernde sich zu Boden werfen wenn mal wieder ein Fluch auf mich zu geschossen kam, würde in ein paar Jahren meine brüchigen Knochen entzwei hauen. Als ob Malfoy und ich dank unserer ständigen Zweikämpfe nicht schon oft genug bei Madam Pomfrey zu Besuch waren. Die arme Krankenschwester stand kurz davor uns zu adoptieren.

Aber dann wären Malfoy und ich ja Brüder. Uäh!

Ein weiterer Fluch brach aus dem Zauberstab des Slytherins heraus und mir blieb nicht anderes übrig, als mich schnell auf dem Bauch wegzurollen. Knapp neben meinem Ohr schlug die Gewalt im nassen Gras ein und ich hatte das Gefühl, das sie ein paar meiner Haarspitzen versenkt hatte, denn es roch so komisch verkohlt. Ehe Malfoy Zeit hatte seine Kraft für den nächsten Angriff zu sammeln, rappelte ich mich auf und lief los, so schnell meine Beine mich tragen konnten. Hinter mir hörte ich meinen Verfolger.

„Du Feigling, bleib stehen damit ich dir die Haare vollständig weg kokeln kann!"

„Verpiss, dich Malfoy! Hör auf mir hinterher zu rennen!!"

„Ich dachte immer Gryffindors wären mutig! Selbst vor dem dunklen Lord bist du nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen weggelaufen!"

„Der war ja auch sympathischer als du!"

Wieder blitze knapp neben mir das helle neonfarbene Leuchten eines Fluches auf und kurz darauf hörte ich ihn wie einen Blitz im Baum neben mir einschlagen. Drei Flüche innerhalb von fünf Minuten! Malfoy musste heimlich geübt haben. Nur das Zielen war immer noch T wie Troll.

Ich wich noch zwei weiteren Mordversuchen aus bis sich vor uns endlich die Bäume lichteten und die hohen Türme von Hogwarts auftauchten. In den Fenstern des Schlosses brannte immer noch das Licht, ich konnte sogar die zugezogenen, rubinroten Vorhänge in den Fensterrahmen des Gryffindorsturms sehen. Irgendwo dahinter mussten gerade Ron und Hermine sitzen und Hausaufgaben machen. Als ich sie vor zwanzig Minuten verlassen hatte, hatten beide gerade an ihrem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesessen, der bei mir auch noch ausstand. Krötermist! Dabei brauchte ich den doch schon morgen nach dem Frühstück. Vielleicht könnte ich ja Hermine nachher noch dazu weich kochen, mir den Anfang vorzuschreiben….

„HAH!", rief Malfoy triumphierend als er es schließlich schaffte mich einzuholen und zu Boden schubste. Keuchend landete ich im nassen Gras, direkt vor Hagrids Hütte. Mein Widersacher kniete sich mit kaltem Lächeln über mich, um mich somit daran zu hindern wieder aufstehen zu können. Mit Unbehagen spürte ich wie Slytherins Oberschlange mir den Zauberstab an die Kehle presste und so versuchte die Luft abzuschnüren, was auch hervorragend funktionierte.

„Puste ausgegangen, Potter? Deine Kondition ist wirklich erbärmlich! Schaffst du es überhaupt noch einen alterskranken Schnatz zu fangen, oder müssen erst beide Flügel amputiert sein, damit du ihn schnappen kannst?", schnurrte er genüsslich und war ganz angetan davon, mich auf einmal so in der Hand zu haben. Ich war nicht in der Lage mich unter ihm zu bewegen, was Malfoy ein gehässiges Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte. Das musste wohl wie Weihnachten sein…

„Mal sehen, was ich jetzt mit dir anstelle, Narbengesicht? Mich verlangt es schon so lange nach Rache, und das nicht für den Zaubertrank! Auch für den Fluch, den du neulich im Gang auf mich abgefeurt hast, für die frechen Beleidigungen und Sprüche, die du dir andauernd erlaubst, für dein überhebliches Grinsen, dafür das du mir die Luft weg atmest, dafür das du dich in Hogwarts breit machst, dafür das du im selben Jahrgang wie ich gelandet bist und ich somit jeden verfluchten Tag deine Visage im Unterricht ertragen muss, dafür das du in Zaubertränke fast immer mein Teampartner und dazu auch noch so furchtbar untalentiert bist, dafür das du die Frechheit besitz, ebenfalls Sucher in eurem Quidditchteam zu sein, obwohl du wie ein Blinder durch die Lüfte fliegst….."

Malfoy musste kurz Luft holen.

„… ich fass mich besser kurz: Ich werde jetzt Rache dafür nehmen, dass du überhaupt geboren wurdest! Ich denke das fasst alles Wichtige zusammen!"

„B-bitte?", krächzte ich so empört wie möglich unter seinem Würgegriff hervor und strafte ihn mit einem ziemlich gesalzenen Blick. Was fällt dem arroganten Sack eigentlich ein? Rache dafür dass ich geboren wurde? Jetzt wird's langsam lächerlich…!!

Malfoy ging wohl gerade alle guten Zaubersprüche durch, die er mir in diesem günstigen Moment gerne auf den Hals jagen würde, während ich ganz still und leise ein Gebet sprach, denn ich hatte nicht vor hier und jetzt durch Malfoys Hand zu sterben. Meinetwegen konnte mich ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter fressen oder ich würde durch die Explosion eines Zaubertrankes in Snape Unterricht sterben. Aber ich gönnte Malfoy nicht den Triumph, bei meinem Ableben die Hände mit im Spiel gehabt zu haben!! Da würde ich im Jenseits keine Ruhe finden können.

Wie durch ein Wunder sprang plötzlich die Tür von Hagrids Hütte auf, bevor Malfoy überhaupt zum Zuge gekommen war. Erschrocken fuhr der kleine Satan von mir runter und nahm einen Sicherheitsabstand ein, der auch bitter nötig war, denn nicht nur unser Professor in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kam durch den Türrahmen geschlendert (und musterte mich und Malfoy streng), auch der Schulleiter persönlich stand plötzlich vor uns, und sah alles andere als gut gelaunt aus….

Schnell stand ich auch auf, klopfte mir die dreckig gewordenen Hose sauber und schaute schuldbewusst zu den beiden Professoren hinüber. Hagrid schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf über unser beider Verhalten und stampfte wieder zurück in die Hütte, wo ich ihn grimmig mit Fang reden hörte. Professor Dumbledore dagegen schien noch erzürnter zu sein, sprach jedoch kein einziges Wort mit uns, als er in unserer Begleitung zurück zum Schloss ging. Sein Gesichtausdruck war nachdenklich aber voller Tatendrang.

Ich kannte diesen Blick in Dumbledores Augen ganz genau. _Er schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben…._

t b c ...

R & R?


End file.
